1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor for a transistor.
2. Discussion of the Background
A thin film transistor (TFT) is used in various fields and is used particularly as switching and driving elements in a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting device (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display.
A TFT includes a gate electrode connected to a gate line transmitting a scanning signal, a source electrode connected to a data line transmitting a signal applied to a pixel electrode, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode.
Among the TFT components, the semiconductor is an important factor in determining characteristics of the TFT. The semiconductor mainly includes silicon (Si). The silicon is divided into amorphous silicon and polysilicon according to a crystallization type, the amorphous silicon has a simple manufacturing process but has low charge mobility that may limit its use in manufacturing a high performance TFT. The polysilicon has high charge mobility but may require a crystallization process that is complicated and may cause the manufacturing process to be costly. To compensate for the amorphous silicon and the polysilicon used in TFT manufacture, an oxide semiconductor may be used.
Here, the oxide semiconductor is formed through vacuum deposition or sputtering, but the manufacturing process is complicated and the purchase cost of the TFT device increases as the size of a TFT substrate increases. Accordingly, application of the oxide semiconductor to a large display device is limited.
Also, if the substrate is heated to a high temperature during oxide semiconductor formation, the substrate (made of glass or plastic) may be bent or deformed.
The above information is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form the prior art known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.